FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a random data lotto printer that consists of a grid, a number of balls, a number of marking members, a press apparatus, and an encasement member; and in which the balls may flow over the grid randomly selecting respective resting placements, and when so aligned, the marking members are aligned with the grid, and by the press means coax the balls against corresponding marking members as the marking members protrude from the encasement. More particularly the invention is directed to a random data and lotto printer apparatus consisting of a grid having a plurality of recesses for receiving a number of balls in securement with random ones of some of recesses of the grid, a press member associated with each one of the plurality of recesses for being displaced downwardly when certain random recesses have received ball. A locator guide having a matrix of a plurality of apertures throughout in the matrix that essentially matingly match the recesses of the grid, and extensions on the press member for contacting a work surface of a work piece when the balls received in the recesses of the grid are retained in place by a plunger.
A further feature of the invention includes use of a lotto card printer or imprinter which tends to resemble in some respects a standard credit card imprinter for high quality impressions, such as a NBS 810 imprinter manufactured by the Imprinter Division of National Business Systems, Inc., 171 Webster Road, Kitchener, Ontario N2C 2E7, and similiar models by addressograph Minneapolis, Minn. and is distinct in possessing at least two individually adjustable print rollers providing a high quality OCR (Optical Character Recognition) impression compatible with each and every pass of the movable head over the lotto card. Two or more standard sizes of lotto cards are acceptable. The lotto card imprinter of the invention is available with an option OCR Dater, showing time of issuance of the lotto card which has been imprinted, and is adaptable or constructed for single or double pass of the movable head over the lotto card.
The invention relates further to a device providing for the use of a game card having a plurality, such as ten (10) games on the card, and providing a rolling imprinter with a permanent ink roller thereof as more particularly described herein.